Darkness Over Equestria
by GreenRing
Summary: Equestria is a land of hope, friendship, and happiness. But what happens when a 3000 year old evil is unleashed? Find out in this tale of Adventure, Fantasy, and terror.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I do not own any of the characters of My Little pony, other than the antagonist in this story. This is my first fan fiction, so any feedback and criticism is welcome. **

**Chapter 1: Darkness Awakens**

It was a dark night, in an unknown cave in a forgotten land south of Equestria. A single changeling flew weakly into the cave. It was starving. There was no love in this

land for it to consume. The windigos, who always feasted at night in this twisted land were coming, and the changeling needed shelter. It thought of those worthless

ponies who defeated him and his brothers in Canterlot. "Damned horses," it said with a grimace. "It's because of them that our people are dying. It is their fault that our

nation has gone into anarchy, their fault that we wander alone, and their fault that we are lost in this land of hatred and misery." It paused for a moment. "And it is their

fault that our dear queen has died." He almost cried, for he was there when their queen had drawn her last breath. She had been so weakened by her hunger that she

had died of malnutrition, for the queen changeling needed more energy than her subjects to survive. The little changeling swore to himself that one day, he would take

his revenge on all of Equestria. His hatred for that worthless land burned inside him. The blizzard grew ever stronger outside and the windigos outside rejoiced. The

changeling moved deeper into the cave until he flew right into a wall. He looked up and saw that this wall was actually a giant red crystal. He thought that his hunger

must have been making him delirious, because he could have sworn that he saw a shape moving inside the crystal. He looked at this gem closer and saw it was cracking.

Suddenly, it shattered, and the changeling withdrew in fear at what he saw. Then, in the wreckage, he saw a large horse-shaped shadow rise as it spoke one word in a

deep, dark, evil voice:

_**"Free".**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: An Uninvited Guest**

Meanwhile, in Canterlot, It was once again time for the Annual Galloping Gala. Princess Celestia had spared no expense this year. Luna had been working

tirelessly to make the night sky perfect for this occasion. Twilight and her friends were the first to arrive at the palace. Celestia smiled. She always enjoyed it when her

student brought her friends with her. "My Faithful student" she said smiling. "I'm so glad you could make it." Twilight smiled. I wouldn't miss this for the world, Princess."

Pinkie went right to the buffet. "Oh boy, cake and candy and muffins and punch!" Celestia smiled and turned to Luna. "You've really outdone yourself this time, Luna. The

moon and stars look beautiful." Luna Blushed. Suddenly, the sky darkened. A black fog had covered the Moon. "What in tarnation is that?" Applejack asked. "That's not

right."Luna stated in a confused tone. "The sky is supposed to be clear tonight." The fog descended to the ground and slowly became a black liquid, which began to swirl

and form a large black mass shaped like a pony. It grew a large curved Horn from its forehead. On each side of its head, it had two small horns. It then sprouted two bat

wings from its back. A long, blood red mane and tail grew from the shape, then a grey chest plate materialized onto it. Finally, it opened its eyes, which were lizard-like

and bright red. It smiled with a mouthful of fangs. "Hello, Princesses." It said to her. "It's been so long." Celestia and Luna stood before it. "I Don't know who you are, but

you were not invited." Celestia said to the creature. "Now leave." The beast laughed. "Oh Celestia. Is that any way to talk to your dear, long lost little brother?" Everyone

there gasped. Luna walked up to him. "Sh-Shadewing? Is it really you?" He chuckled. "Not anymore. I am Lord Drake Shadowhooves, future ruler of this pathetic land." He

turned to Celestia. "I just thought that I would give you a warning, dear sisters. By the end of this month, the sun, moon, and stars shall be no more, and beautiful

darkness shall cover the land." Rainbow Dash stormed up to the demonic alicorn. "You think you're a big scary demon, Huh?! You don't scare me! Nopony treats the

princesses like that while I'm around!" she held up her hooves. "C'mon!" Twilight pulled Dash out of the way. "Dash, shut up! Don't make him mad!" Shadowhooves

laughed. "So, you think you can best me, little filly?" Dash got out from Twilight's grip. "Yeah, I do!" Shadowhooves roared with laughter and backhoofed Dash, sending

her sliding across the floor. Dash yelled angrily and charged at him. A shadowy tentacle grabbed her by the throat and choked her. He threw her to the ground, knocking

her unconscious. He smiled at the princesses. "Farewell for now. I hope to see you all again soon." He teleported away. Fluttershy helped Dash up. "Ugh, my head."

Shadowhooves sat in his castle and laughed to himself. A changeling approached him. "My lord, do not underestimate those six ponies, for they wield-" "The

elements of harmony." Shadowhooves interrupted. "I am aware. That is why, before I revealed myself, I took the liberty of borrowing these." He held five necklaces and a

crown in his hoof. "Nothing can stop me, not even these accursed elements." He threw them to the ground and stomped them until they shattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Brother's Betrayal**

Celestia and Luna giggled as they ran through a field. They were little foals, and everything was

well with the world. They returned home and found their mother, Queen Solana, holding a

bundle. "Say hello to your baby brother, girls." She smiled and showed them the baby alicorn. It

was a small, blue-grey colt with a brilliant blue mane. "What's his name, mommy?" Luna asked.

"Shadewing." Celestia looked at the little foal and picked him up. The baby opened his eyes and

giggled. She closed her eyes and nuzzled the baby. When she opened them to look at the baby,

she was horrified. The baby's eyes glowed red and it hissed at her and revealed a mouth full of

fangs. Several shadowy tendrils ripped the blanket off and it burst into flames. The creature left

was a terrifying shadow beast with tendrils and fangs. She screamed, but everypony else was

gone. Only she and the beast remained. "You will die Equestrian tramp! You will die and rot in

darkness!" She screamed as the beast charged at her.

Celestia woke up in a cold sweat. It was a dream. It was all just a dream. She got out of bed and

entered the main chamber. Twilight and her friends stood waiting for her. She sighed. "Guards,

you are dismissed." The guards left. Celestia looked out the window. "Twilight, I believe I owe

you an explanation about the creature you saw yesterday." She turned back to the group.

"Have you ever heard of Nightmares?" Twilight thought for a minute. "I remember reading

about them a long time ago. They're evil spirits that hunt alicorns who are in emotional turmoil

and possess them." Celestia nodded. "The creature you saw last night was a Nightmare. You

and your friends already fought one before, Nightmare Moon, but this one is older and more

powerful." Twilight looked at the princess with concern. "Princess… was he telling the truth

when he said he was your brother." Luna nodded. "Yes. He is, or at least was, our little

brother." Celestia sighed. "I suppose you deserve to know the truth that we have kept a secret

for so long." She began

"It was 3000 years ago. Back then, Equestria was ruled by three ponies: Me, Luna, and our

brother Shadewing. While I controlled the sun, and Luna controlled the moon and stars,

Shadewing created darkness. He created shade, shadows, and the very veil of night. It was a

painstaking job, but he enjoyed it. But one day, he had just finished making the sky dark so Luna

could raise the moon. He looked down and noticed ponies lighting fires and lanterns. He heard

little foals tell their parents how they were afraid because it was so dark. They created light to

remove the darkness that he had put so much effort into making. Then he heard a pony say

how beautiful the moon was and how the stars glimmered. He listened to the ponies all night

long. In the morning, when I raised the sun, the ponies arose and basked in the warm light. He

became enraged and jealous. In his fit of rage, he created a veil of darkness to block the sun.

ponies were terrified. Luna and I approached him and told him of how frightened the citizens

were. He said: 'Let them be terrified. Let them fear me. They will learn to love my beautiful

darkness, whether they are willing to or not.' His voice was different. It was not the voice of our

brother, but rather, a voice of pure evil and hatred. We begged him to see reason, but he would

not hear us. When we tried to stop him, he attacked us. It was all we could do to barely contain

him. We used what little power we had to banish him to the forgotten lands. He took refuge in

a cave. His anger and hatred were so great that it formed a crystal around him. After he was

gone, the light returned, but none of the citizens remembered him. Only Luna and I remember

Shadewing."

Celestia finished the story. "Now he has returned. He must be stopped, or else we will all live in

eternal darkness."


End file.
